


Work through our Problems, Together.

by Not_So_Typical_Girl



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Both have problems, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Gay, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Rose is only mentioned, Sad Pearl (Steven Universe), angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 12:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11578305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_So_Typical_Girl/pseuds/Not_So_Typical_Girl
Summary: Amethyst stumbles upon a very sad Pearl. Discussion occurs with a positive outcome.





	Work through our Problems, Together.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic for this fandom. I haven't seen the entire show yet, but I'm working my way up so please don't tear me apart. Thanks! Hope you enjoy.

      Pearl was having one of those days. Those crippling days. The specific days that she really missed  Rose. She couldn't stand to be around anyone right now; so Pearl hid. She hid in her room, sitting in a corner. A sudden loud voice sounded, slightly scaring Pearl.   
      "Hey Pearl!! You gotta see- Pearl?" It was Amethyst. Pearl stayed silent, hoping Amethyst wouldn't find her. But Pearl didn't exactly have the best luck in that moment. A few minutes later, Amethyst found her.   
     "Pearl? Are... Are you okay?" Amethyst asked, surprised at the state Pearl was in. Pearl took a deep breath in before responding.  
     "I'm fine, Amethyst."   
      Amethyst didn't buy it. Instead of leaving like Pearl had hoped for, Amethyst stepped closer, approaching. She sat down next to Pearl, legs criss-crossed.  
      "Wanna talk about it?" Amethyst asked, sincere concern in her tone.  
       Pearl paused, but ultimately decided she could trust Amethyst with this. "I just... I miss her. There are just some days I just want to hear her voice and her laugh again, to see her smile. I _lived_ for her, Amethyst. Don't get me wrong when I say this; I love Steven. I do. But that doesn't stop me from missing her." Amethyst could tell who she was speaking of.   
     Amethyst stayed quiet for a moment. "We all miss her, Pearl. She was our closest friend. But... it's probably harder for you. I know you loved her."   
     Pearl felt as though her throat was closing up, tears breaking the surface. She couldn't hold them back. Amethyst hesitated at first, but then moved to hug her, and Pearl clung to her. They stayed in the position for a few moments, Pearl's crying calming down. Before releasing her though, Pearl slid a hand down Amethyst's arm; grabbing her hand and interlocking their fingers.   
    Both of their cheeks flushed, but neither minded. They both sat there in silence, hands holding one another's.   
    It took a few minutes before Amethyst spoke again, breaking the silence. "Looks like we're both a bit messed up, huh? I mean, look at me. I came from a Kindergarten."   
    Pearl squeezed her hand a little more tightly. "There's nothing wrong with you, Amethyst. You are a good thing. Where you came from is not who you are."   
     Another pause of silence, Amethyst moving her head to rest on Pearl's shoulder. "Are you feeling alright now?" Amethyst asked gently.  
     "I'm feeling better now. Thank you, Amethyst. I'm going to be fine. Besides..." Pearl looked away, a slight blush rising to her cheeks. "I've sort of developed feelings for someone else." She looked back at Amethyst.    
      Amethyst widened her eyes. "Wait, woah. You... Do you mean, me?" Amethyst asked, stuttering slightly. Pearl tried to choke back a giggle, but couldn't.   
      "Yes, Amethyst. You."   
       A grin enveloped Amethyst's face. "Aw, P!!!" She half-yelled; pushing herself forward, kissing Pearl; accidentally missing her lips twice and instead leaving kisses on Pearl's cheek and nose.   
       After breaking apart, they paused once again.   
      "You know," Amethyst cast her eyes aside. "We've both got a lot of problems. But, maybe..." She looked back up at Pearl. "We can work through them... together?"   
        Pearl laughed, a laugh full of joy and new hope; wrapping her arms around Amethyst in a hug. Amethyst took this as a yes.  
   


End file.
